


Stars

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Jim and Blair have a short break in early December - and Blair discovers a downside to Jim's heightened sense of sight.





	

Stars

by Bluewolf

They didn't usually take a long weekend away as late in the year as December, but life had been more than hectic during October and November and Jim was almost totally burned out. Not that he was the only one - everyone in Major Crime was running on fumes. In a moment of unaccustomed cynicism, Blair had suggested that all of Cascade's criminals had decided to use those months to steal their Christmas presents...

However, most of the cases were solved, and arrests made, by the end of November, and Simon saw to it that everyone got at least one extra day off - and nobody complained when he decided that Jim should get a Friday off and Blair be given the Monday after the same weekend; and because one was off, the other took the time off as well.

And so Jim and Blair borrowed Steven's cabin just inside Cascade National Forest for the first weekend in December.

There was snow on the ground, but not much; the forecast was for good weather - cold but sunny - and Jim agreed that the weather seemed set to continue fine for several days.

Once they reached the cabin, it took them less than an hour to get a fire going (Steven always left plenty of wood ready for use in a huge shed) and the truck unpacked.

Jim sat in front of the fire, half dozing, while Blair prepared a meal. After eating they washed the dishes then Jim put on his coat and wandered outside.

Blair looked at the door for a minute, wondering if Jim needed a few minutes of solitude before he could begin to unwind, then put on his own coat and followed Jim outside. He didn't need to say anything, but he did want to make sure Jim was all right.

He found his sentinel standing gazing up at the stars.

"Jim?" He wondered for a second if Jim had zoned, but he got an immediate reply.

"Out here, with no street lights... The stars are so bright," Jim said.

Blair nodded, remembering nights when he had spent time stargazing in fairly remote areas. "Do you know any of the constellations?" he asked.

Jim shook his head. "It's the brightest stars that show up and identify the constellations," he said. "And I can see that some are brighter than the others. But I can see so many stars... Some of them are quite faint, even for me, but the sheer number of stars I see hides the patterns of the constellations. In a way I suppose I'm missing out because I can't make out any constellations - but you don't miss what you never knew."

Blair nodded again as he looked up at the constellations that were so familiar to him. He wished he could see as many stars as Jim did... but he knew that if he did, he would miss those familiar constellations.


End file.
